Adventures in the DWMA
by zodiackidd
Summary: when two new students go to the DWMA, they stir up trouble in a epic way. sorry I suck at summaries. I only own the OC's
1. Chapter 1

CASEY and ASH rp fanfic souleater

CHAPTER ONE.

Casey and Ash stepped off the bus in Death City, both girls carried suitcases and were ready to begin their journey as weapon and miser. "Woah this place is HUGE!" said Casey looking at the Death Weapon Miser Academy. "I know! All those stairs though.." said Ash who, despite being a miser, disliked excersise and avoided it at as much as she could. "Come on lets go!" Casey said grabbing Ash's hand and running up the stairs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they were at the top with heaving chests.

"Case, never ever make me run that much again ok?" Ash said, panting. They both just laughed. "Where do we go?" Casey asked excitedly. "I dunno, mabe to this Lord Death guy's office?" Ash said, stroking a invisible beard. "Wheres that at though?" Ash asked. Casey shrugged, "I guess we walk around until we find it?" Ash shrugged and the girls started walking. After a few minutes of walking, both of them got bored and decided to cause some trouble.

"Ohhhhh look Case! That guy has cool hair!" Ash said pointing to a boy with three white stripes laying horazontal in his hair. "Yeahhhh hahaha HEY MISTER WHY DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT?" Casey yelled at the boy. "Oh my cheese Case you cant just ask people why they dye their hair like that." Ash said and both girls laughed. The boy, on the other hand, looked pretty pissed off right about now, "Whats the point in this?" "The point in what? Your stripey hair?" Casey said and tilted her head alittle. "No the point in you bothering me." he said.

"We're bored and we're looking for some Lord Death guy's office. What business do YOU have for dying your hair like that?" Ash asked, again stroking her invisa-beard. "ITS NOT DYED GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled. Both girls gasped and shook their heads. "Tsk tsk tsk. Now you gotta put money in the swear jar." Casey said holding up a half-full coin jar. "Why exactly?" he asked, annoyed again. "You swore!" Casey said. "Heheh at least you didnt fill half the jar though..." Ash said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You filled HALF of it?" he asked. "In one day too haha." Casey said, laughing.

Ten minutes later, the boy and two girls were leading Casey and Ash to Lord Death's office. "Hey hey whats up kiddo?" a guy in a full body suit-thing and mask said. "OMC WHERES HIS BODY?" Ash yelled backing up against the door. Casey was laughing and rolling on the floor. "Dad, who are these people and why are they here?" the boy asked. Both girls stopped what they were doing and looked at him with shocked expressions, "HES YOUR DAD?"

"Yeah." the boy said and turned back to his father. "They look like the new students that enrolled a few weeks ago, if they are then i want you to show them around, ok kiddo?" Lord Death said. "Why me?" the boy asked. Suddenly both girls were hugging him from the sides. "Awwww dont be mean, dont you wanna show us around?" Casey asked. "Yeah if you show us around we wont get lost and wont hafta bother you for directions all day every day." Ash said. "So what do you say?" Casey asked. Both girls smiled when they saw the look on his face. Its safe to say he showed them around.

"Whats your name anyways Stripes?" Casey asked using the nickname they had given him. "Kid.." he said. "Well then. Im Ash, and shes Casey. But you cant call her Case. I call her Case." Ash said. "Well, that ends our 'tour' so dont come bothering me." Kid said then started to walk out the school. "WAIT - arnt you gonna show us to our apartment?" Casey called after him. "Not my problem." he said. "Your so mean.." Ash said. He smirked and kept walking.

"Dont worry Case! I'll find our apartment! I have a map." Ash said pulling a map from her mini back-pack. A hour later, they managed to find it. "Ahhhhh home sweet home ~" Casey said as they walked in. "Yeahhh they even put stuff in here!" Ash said looking at the couch. Both girls unpacked and decided to get some sleep, unaware of what tomorrow had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up, time for school!" Casey said jumping on Ash's bed. "Fiiiiiiiine, im up, im up." Ash said rolling out of her bed. "So whats the plan today?" she asked Casey. "Go to school, sleep or pay attention, annoy Stripes, come home, get our game on." Casey said, Ash nodded in approval. Soon both girls were ready and were walked to the academy. "Come ooon you can do it! you did it yesterday!" Casey said, basically pushing Ash up the stairs. "Its too far, go without me, leave me to die on the stairs of death." Ash said. After what seemed like hours of pushing and dragging, they were finnally up the stairs.

Not long after they were up, they saw a boy with white hair, a lettermans jacket, and a headband sitting in a corner by the door. "Is he asleep?" Ash asked Casey. "I dunno. Wanna find out?" Casey said, Ash nodded and they both walked over to the guy. "So your the new weapon and miser pair, huh?" he said, alittle mockery in his voice. "Mabe, it depends on who wants to know." Casey asked. He just laughed and stood up, surpassing them both in hieght. "Damn your short, are you SURE you belong here?" he said, laughing more. Casey held out the jar, "swear jar." "Please, a cool guy like me doesnt need to put money in a swear jar." he said. Casey glared and pushed it twards him, "Put the money in the swear jar now." "Oooooh better do it. I know that look, its not a good one." Ash said, her eyes were wide. "Not happenin'" he said. "Listen -" Casey started to speak when all of a sudden a faint 'Yahoooo' sounded off from above.

Casey remained still, her glare still set at the boy. Ash, on the other hand, started looking around until she saw something on one of the building's decorations. 'The hells that?' she thought, squinting. The more she focused, she started to see something glow on the figure. A scream pulled her out of her focus though, she turned to see the boy on the ground and casey's knee raised. "Mabe next time youll put something in the jar, yeah?" Casey said, Ash started laughing. Suddenly, a person with blue spikey hair landed in the middle of the three. He straightened himeslf up and put his hands on his hips, "I am the almighty BlackStar, the greatest assassign ever! I will tresend death! Sooner or later you will cower before me -" "Are you done yet? Im bored." Ash said, yawning. "You dare inturrupt the great BlackStar?" He questioned with a intense look. "Yeah. I dare. Now please shut your face." she said. "Looks like i'll hafta put you in your place. Soul! Are you ready?!" He said then waited. No answer, "Soul?" he looked down to see the white haired boy on the groud.

"Soul this isnt time to sleep!" He yelled, helping soul to his feet. "I wasnt sleeping." Soul said. "Ok whatever, just transform." Blackstar said. Soul shrugged and there was a bright light. After the light faded BlackStar was holding a sythe. "Lets go." Blackstar said. The first attack was made...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"Hey what the hell?!" Ash yelled as her and Casey dodged the attack. Casey held out the jar. "Case, a sythe just swung at us. Im allowed one or two words." Ash said. Casey nodded, "Ima change now." There was a light and Ash held out her hand, curious to see what her friend would change into. When the light vanished, she held a double cross-bow. "I so love you right now!" Ash said in amazement, having alittle experience with archery. Another swing broke the moment, it barely missed the two girls. "Ok, seriously?" Casey yelled in her cross-bow form. "A big man like me shouldnt have to wait on silly girl moments." Blackstar said with a small, taunting smile. "Your sooo dead." Ash said then raised her partner up. "Ready?" "Ready."

Ash fired her weapon aimed at Blackstar's shoulder. It hit and he walked backwards abit. "What was that for?!" He yelled. "That, sir, was for swinging at us in the first place. This," Ash shot him in the hand he held Soul's sythe form. "is for being a insufferable prick to people you just met." He shot daggers at the weapon and miser pair, "you think you'll win? with two shots? Yeah. Right." He swung again, hitting Ash's arm. She smiled and raised Casey up, aiming at his face. Just as she fired, someone grabbed her throwing off her aim. The shot barely missed Blackstar. Casey and Soul changed back into their human forms, Ash turned around. "The next time someone grabs me while im shooting their gonna get shot now what?" Ash said then actually looked at who she was speaking to.

Standing there was a man in a white lab coat ith stitches on his face and a screw in his head, "It might not be wise to shoot me, you may end up in my next expiriment if that happened." "Ok then screwy." Ash said then started to walk by Casey. The man grabbed her shoulder, "Ey, I dont remember saying you can touch me." "Im your professer so i can do what i want." he said, twisting his screw. Casey cringed, "How do you do that? its in your head!" The man laughed, "It helps me focus. Kind of a self-expiriment." "And no one noticeses the three bleeding people." Ash said, amused. "Oh yeah im here to break up this unsupervised fight." he said absent-mindedly. "Kinda late for that, dont you think?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. Well go to Nurse Medusa's office." He said, looking at the two girls and turning his screw one last time before leaving. "Who was he?" Casey asked. "Professer Stein. Hes the class cresent moon professer." A fimiliar voice said behind them. "Thanks stripes." the girls said in unison. "So what happened here?" Kid asked. "We totally kicked their sorry asses." Ash said then automatically handed Casey two dollars for the jar. "Psh no way. We want a rematch." Blackstar said. "Ok your on." Casey said, laughing. "Hey, whats wrong with you?" Ash asked kid. Kid was pale and not moving,"Its...Asymmetrical."

"Not this again..." Casey groaned. "Whats asymmetrical now?" Ash asked. "The cuts...and the blood..." he said and pulled out a random knife. The four people started backing away from the kid of death. "Kid, what are you doing?.." Blackstar asked. "Let me make you symmetrical." Kid said, his voice was kind of distant. "Makaaaaaa Chop!"

The voice sounded from no where but after it said that, Kid fell down and a girl with sandy hair and green eyes was behind him. "Hey Maka." Soul said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Hey, whats gotten into Kid?" she asked. "No idea." Casey said. "What happen - do you two seriously have to fight every new student?" She said, looking at soul and Blackstar. "Yes." the two boys said in unison. Maka sighed and turned to the two girls and smiled, "Im Maka Auburn, Soul's miser. Im sorry about those two, do you want me to show you to lady Medusa's office?"

"Yeshhhh" Ash said. "How'd you know we're new?" Casey asked. "Because i havnt seen you here before," she smiled. "follow me." It wasnt long until they were at Medusa's office. "Hey nurse lady." said Ash when they walked in. "Ah i knew i'd meet you two sooner or later." said a lady with blonde, braided hair. "Blackstar and Soul should be here soon." Maka said. "Ok thank you for the heads up." Medusa said. Maka nodded. "I'll see you two later." she said to the two girls then left.

After being seen by Medusa, Blackstar and Soul came in followed by Kid. "Over there." the nurse pointed to two empty beds and soul and Blackstar sat on them. Kid, on the other hand, went up to the two girls who pushed themselfs further onto the bed to avoid him. "Father would like a word with you two so come with me." Kid said...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

"Why should we trust you?" Casey asked. "Yeah you did kinda try to kill us in your own way." Ash said. "What are you talking about?" Kid asked. "Dont play stupid, you know exactly what we're talking about. Freaking knife, gonna make the cuts and stuff symmetrical. your a crazy son of a cupcake." Casey said. "I honestly have no clue what your talking about but what ever it is im sorry. Now come on." Kid said, motioning for them to follow him. Hesitantly, they got up and started walking with him.

As they were walking, the girls grabbed Kid's hands, one hand each. "What are you two doing?" he asked. "Making sure you wont kill us." Ash said, Casey nodded. He sighed but kept walking. Soon they were in the death room. "Hey kiddo! Whats up?" Lord Death said. "Nothing, dad. I just brought them here." Kid said. "Oh, good job! Now what was i going to say?.." Lord Death said, thinking. "Oh yeah!" he said. "You two are assigned to your first mission! you will go with Maka Auburn and her Weapon Soul Evans to Italy." "We're going to Italy?" Casey asked as both girls' eyes' lit up with excitement.

"Yes but dont get too excited. Your going with them to kill a kishin." Kid said. "Well arnt you a mood killer?" Ash said blankly. He shrugged, "Just saying." "When do we leave?" Casey asked. "In two days, the four of you will meet here then leave. You have to be here around 6 in the morning." Lord Death said. "Ok, we'll be here." Casey said with a smile. "Hey come on lets go get ready!" Ash said while grabbing Casey's hand and running off.

"So what all do we pack? How long will we be there?" Ash asked. "I dunno, pack a few outfits to be safe and snacks." Casey said. "Ok!" Ash said and started filling her backpack with oreos and moutain dew, "All packed!" "That was fast," Casey said. "did you get everything?" Ash nodded, "Yesh!"


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: sorry bout the last ch being short and suck-y. And also about not writing alot. I get busy during the week and stuff. Hopefully this ch will be better.)

CH5

"Ash let me see your bag." Casey said when she was done packing. Ash just shook her head 'no' and hide the backpack behind her back. No way was Casey going to find out she only packed oreos and soda. "Dont make me get professor Stein!" Casey yelled. "You wouldn't get the creepy screw guy!" Ash yelled back, still hiding the backpack. Casey pulled out her cell phone and flipped through her contacts until she got to the newly added ones. "How'd you get his number when we've only been here for like a day?" Ash asked her partner, both amazed and sort of worried. "That is something you'll never find out." said Casey as she dialed the professors number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Stein asked when he answered. "Hey professor, do you want another test subject? I know someone who would gladly apply for the job." Casey said. "Your so mean!" Ash said giving casey the backpack. "Nevermind." Casey said, happy her plan worked then hung up on Stein. As Casey went through Ash's bag replacing most of the oreos and mountain dew with clothes, Ash sat on the couch watching whatever was on tv. "Done!" Casey finally said after about 20 minutes. Beside her and the backpack on the ground sat a pile of oreo packs and bottles of mountain dew as well as cans of it. Ash smiled to herself, knowing exactly how she was going to bring it all anyway. See, Ash is a person that knew she'd get caught the first attempt to sneak anything passed her best friend so she made other plans to bring her favorite things on any trip. She has 28 plans in all and around 13 involved violence, so she saved those incase the others didnt work. Luckily for everyone else, the others rarely ever failed.

The next day, the girls decided that they were going to skip school and hang out in town. Little did they know, that day was saturday and school was out anyways. They decided to go into a cafe to get coffee first. The only cafe they found was small and nearly empty. They sat down and looked at the menu. "What do you want?" Ash asked Casey. "I dunno, mabe a mocha cappichino?" Casey said. "Ooooh that sounds yummy!" Ash said wide-eyed. A few minutes later, Casey got a mocha latee instead of the capichino and Ash got a regular coffee. "Is that all you want?" Their waitress, Liz, asked in a slightly uncaring and bored voice. "Yesh!" Ash said. Liz shrugged and walked away. The next few minutes, everything was quiet and the girls were sipping on their coffees when they hear the all to familiar voice of Kid.

"Liz, Patty, are you off yet?" he asked their waitress and a shorter blonde waitress who they figured was Patty. "No, its still morning." Liz replied. Patty was busy looking off into space. "Is it bad if we're spying on them?" Ash asked her partner in a low whisper. "No, we're in a cafe so its ok." Casey whispered back. Both girls shrugged and sipped their coffees, watching him with the girls. "Why'd you wanna know if we're off?" Liz asked him. "Because father has a mission for us. Its a small one so it should get done quickly." Kid said looking around the room to make sure it was symmetrical. His gaze stopped on the table Casey and Ash were sitting at. The symmetry was completely off by 3 centimeters. His eye started twitching as he slowly walked over to him. "Hey, Kid, where do you think your going?" Liz asked him. He ignored her, the only thing he could focus on was the three centimeters.

The girls had stopped paying attention and were spacing out until the table moved with a SCREECH and their coffees spilt. Casey looked to the table. Then at Kid. Then back to the table. Then slowly, with a murderous glint in her eyes, back at Kid. "You...Spilled...My...COFFEE?!" Casey yelled, standing up...


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

"I know...The coffee isnt going to stain symmetrically...its horrible!" Kid said, on the verge of tears of failure. "YOU JUST SPILLED MY COFFEE AND ALL YOUR WORRIED ABOUT IS SYMMETRY?!" Casey yelled at him. "Its not about the coffee its about the symmetry..the beautiful symmetry is ruined because of your coffee, its your fault its like this!" Kid yelled back. Ash and Patty sat there watching, eating some random popcorn that Patty had, while Liz face palmed. "OH SO ITS MY FAULT YOU," Casey pushed him a bit. "SPILLED MY COFFEE AND MESSED UP YOUR PRECIOUS SYMMETRY?! WELL NEWSFLASH BUD YOUR HAIR AINT SYMMETRICAL!" The world seemed to have crashed in Kid as she reminded him of his flaw. The one flaw that made him 'ugly'. His asymmetry. He fell to the floor all dramatic, "Your right! Im garbage, asymmetrical garbage! I shouldn't be allowed to exist anymore!" He kept ranting as the two girls left. "What do we do now?" Ash asked Casey. Originally, their plan was to get coffee then annoy kid the rest of the day. But now, their plan was ruined because of symmetry. Casey shrugged, "Could go annoy BlackStar and Soul or hang with Maka." "Nya lets go with Maka...the other two are annoying..." Ash said and they walked to Maka and Soul's apartment.

When they got there and knocked on the door, a girl with purple hair and very revealing clothing answered, "Can I help you?" "Is this where Maka Auburn lives?" Casey asked. "Yeah, are you friends from the academy?" the girl asked, smiling. "Kind of, We're still getting to know her, just moved here." Ash said blankly, bored with the conversation all ready. "Hmmmmm," the girl thought, looking them up and down. "second room on the left!" The girls knocked on the door the girl told them and waited. The door opened to reveal Maka in her pajamas, asleepy expression on her face. "How are you still asleep? Its like 8 in the morning." Casey said. "On a saturday." Maka said, yawning. "Nya, too bad! Go get dressed!" Ash said. "Why?" Maka asked, confused. "Why doesnt matter just do it!" Ash said. Maka accepted defeat and Casey and Ash sat in the living room with the purple haired girl, whose name was Blaire. They talked to Blaire for a few minutes, mainly Casey and Blaire were talking because Ash was zoned into her own world.

"Ok," Maka said coming out of her room. "now whats going on?" "We are going to prank people and your going to help us." Ash said, a mischievious smile playing on her face. "As long as its not against the rules, i guess." Maka yawned. "Then get ready to prank a certain shinigami's striped son." Casey said wearing a evil smile, a dark aura around her. Time to avenge the coffee.

_Kid's POV_

I stopped by the cafe, again, to see if Liz and Patty were off yet. 'Seriously, how busy can that place be?' i thought to myself. I turned the knob to open the door but it wouldn't budge. 'Thats odd,' i thought. 'usually its unlocked during opening hours.' i looked into a window, no one was inside from what i could see. But there was something taped to the door. 'How could i have missed that?' I thought. It was a paper, tapped symmetrically in the center of the door. I got closer to look at it to see something written on it. It said, in red ink, "Kid. -:57 PM. DWMA. Front door. DONT BE LATE." The number before the :57 was smugged so i couldn't see it. It looked remotly like a 8, so thats the time i picked. At exactly 8:30, I didnt want to show up at the asymmetrical time, I arrived. When i got up the stairs however, there was another note. This one was written in green, "Stein's room. 7 minutes to get there. Or your late." I sighed. Stein's room was on the other side of the academy. I started walking. 'What if this has something to do with Liz and Patty not being at work,' I thought and walked faster. 'what if their in some kind of trouble," alittle faster. 'what if im late and something happened?' i was running now. Without even bothering to look at the note on the door, i rushed in. What i found was horrific.

Liz and Patty. They were on the floor, a red substance around them. A substance. Blood. They had it all over them, all around them. Almost in perfect symmetry. I felt my eyes bein to water and felt my knees give into my weight. I wanted to look away but i couldn't. I kept staring at my two partners, my two friends. Suddenly the light turned on, but i didnt react. I was too fixed on Liz and Patty to notice anything.

_3rd POV again_

Ash, Casey and Maka snuck up on kid from the side, a camera in Casey's hand. SNAP. Casey took a picture and started laughing along with Ash and Maka, "this is awsome." Kid glared at the three girls, "How can you laugh?! Are you both blind?!" That made them laugh more. "Kid its just a prank, we're ok." Liz said, now sitting up with Patty. "Yeah Kid! All of this is just water and color!" Patty said now laughing with Casey, Ash, and Maka. Kid stood up and brushed himself off then looked at the five girls, "that wasn't funny, I hate you guys." "Nah you dont you love us!" Patty said, going to hug him. "Patty! NO! NOT FUNNY!" Kid said, running away from Patty's hug not wanting to get any red food coloring on him. Patty chased him laughing, making the other four laugh. The rest of the day, the small group hid from stein because of his newly 'painted' floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****ok so i havnt updated in forever im sorry. i just highly doubt anyone likes this because the first few chapters sucked and were short as hell. so im updating again and mabe ill get a review to let me know someones still reading it and i know im doing the italy mission all wrong but its part of my story line for the fanfic so bare with me please i promise itll all fit together before the story ends...ANYWAYS back to the story (:**

The next day, the girls and their two new 'friends' were going to be on their way to Italy! The excitement was too much and they just happened to stay up all night watching the godfather movies over and over again. Safe to say, Casey and Ash were asleep well passed the time they were supposed to meet Maka and Soul at the DWMA. There was a loud BANG as their front door broke open, then loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Now someone was in the house and the girls were still asleep. or were they?

The poor cool guy who broke in broke the bedroom door down just to get greated by a double cross bow pointed at his throat with the weilders finger on the trigger. "Oh hi Soul!" Casey said in her weapon form before she changed back. "Really? HI...your late, we're leaving in ten minutes with or without you. So get ready or whatever and meet us outside." he said then left the room, still trying to figure out if they wouldve shot him or not.

The girls got ready quickly and ran down stairs. "Case can we pleeeeaaaaase eat breakfast? Im star- WHO BROKE THE DAMN DOOR?!" Ash said, she noticed the front door which was broken into two seperate pieces and off the hindges and half laying on the floor. Casey held up her swear jar and Ash put a few coins in it still staring at their door. "Soul did but you cant kill him, hes driving." Maka said from outside. "Can i kill him later?" Ash asked, walking outside with Casey and glaring at the cool kid. "No, its against rules to kill the coolest kid in the academy." he shrugged. "Oh yes because we would have HORDES of fan-girls plotting our death. Would be a shame...if you had any." Casey said, smiling. "BURN." Ash yelled. "Hey how are we all gonna fit on your motorcycle?" Casey asked, noticing his motorcycle was only big enough for only like two, mabe three, people to sit. "We arnt. Theres some other people who decided to come last minute, you mightve known if you came meet us. Theyll be here soon." Soul said.

They all just kinda sat around outside, waiting for whoever it was that was coming to come. About a hour later, a figure on a flying skateboard came into view. 'Wait...a flying skateboard?' both girls seemed to think simutanously, watching it approach. "Hey Stripes! Missed us?" Casey asked playfully. "No, i wanted to go along and see if i can find anything besides what your goal is. Well besides what Maka and Souls goal is because im not sure if you two even have one." Kid said, landing the skateboard on the ground. "Awww come on you know you missed us." Ash said tackling him into a hug that sent him falling backwards, taking her with him. "Get. Off. Of. Me." Kid said, trying to push her off of him. "Nope! You know you like it! Just accept it!" Ash said, refusing to let go of him. Eventually, he just stood up which made her release him due to her fear of hieghts. She couldnt even stand her feet being a few feet off of solid ground. "So when do we leave?" Casey asked. "Right now i guess." Maka said, climbing on Soul's motorcycle. "Ummmmm Kid how are we going to fit on your ride? Does it turn into a car or something?" Ash asked. The reaper laughed at that, "No Casey's going to change into her weapon form and you'll hold her and stand behind me. We're flying."

(A/N: ohhhhhhh whats gonna happen next? o.o a person with a phobia of hieghts flying with kid HOLDING her best friends weapon form? oh gog...lol i hope whoevers reading this likes it)


	8. Chapter 8

"It'll be ok, just dont look down." Casey said in hopes of easing her friends nerves. Ash, who was now clinging to fist-fulls of grass, shook her head 'no'. "Hey just get on the skateboard and stop acting like that, its not cool." Soul said, alittle annoyed, as he got on his motorcycle. "NO." Ash yelled at them from the ground. Just then, Casey got a idea and ran into the house to come back out with a old Mp3 and earphones. "Put these in and close your eyes." she commanded her friend. Ash did as told and Casey led her onto the skateboard. Not letting go of Ash's hand, she transformed into her weapon form and was held by her miser. "Well that works." Soul said. "Yeah but we have to hurry up, it'll stop soon because most of the songs got deleted a few months ago." Casey said in her weapon form. Without hesitation, Maka got behind Soul on the motorcycle and Kid got infront of the weapon miser pair. Soon they were high into the sky and on their way to Italy.

"Hey Kid, who do you thinks gonna get there first?" Casey asked the striped shimigami boy. "What do you mean?" Kid asked her. "Like out of us and Maka and Soul." Casey replied. "Oh we will. Not only does this thing fly but it goes pretty fast. We should get there a few hours before them." He said taking pride in his board. "Oh. So how long will it be before we get there?" She asked. "Mabe six or seven hours." He replied. "OMC I HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS FOR THAT LONG?!" Casey yelled in her form. "Yes and i would appriciate it if you didnt yell." Kid said, staring infront of him. "You try being a weapon for that long. Speaking of weapons, where is Liz and Patty?" she asked. "Their waiting for us. I brought them last night after your cruel excuse of a joke." Kid said, cringing at the memory before he found it out to be a joke. "In my defense, you spilled my coffee so you had it coming. No one touches the coffee. EVER." she said. If she could've smiled in her current form, she would have. That was one of her best ideas for a prank yet.

A silence fell between the two people. It was a short lived silence because when the music cut off, Ash opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was blue and white, then the boy infront of her. That was when she got the smart idea to look down. Her breath started cutting itself short and fast. Soon she was hyperventalating and nearing a panic attack every moment. Casey noticed this when her legs and hands started shaking, "Hey breathe its ok your ok." Casey said to her friend in a calming voice. Ash couldn't talk, she couldnt look away from the tiny patches of ground below. "Ash its ok just close your eyes and breathe, take deep breathes or your gonna pass out." Casey said, trying to calm her still. No response was given, just more shaking of the legs. Casey knew that theyd most likely give out soon, "Kid we gotta land or something, she's gonna pass out." "We cant land yet, we're almost there anyways." Kid said, not fully aware of the current situation. "No, Kid, We HAVE to land." Casey said. She was getting worried now, realizing that one of them can easily fall if not both of them. "We. Cant. Land." Kid said and took Casey's weapon form away from the scared miser. Just as he did that, Ash's jello legs gave in and she fell forward, barley being caught by the young shimigami in front of her. It eased both of the concious peoples minds now because she was at a place she couldnt fall.

Not long after that they reached their destination and, just like Kid thought, Liz and Patty were waiting for them. "Hey K-woah what happened?" Liz asked. "Yeah whys she sleeping?" Patty added. Casey transformed back into her human form and stretched out her back, "Well shes scared of hieghts and the music ran out. She looked at the ground and passed out." "Yeah..How is she this heavy?" Kid said holding the unconcious girl up. "Thats all the oreos and mtn dew." Casey laughed and helped him. They got into the car, that Liz apperently rented while they were waiting, and drove to the nearest hotel to wait for Soul and Maka to get there. "So when is she going to wake up?" Liz asked, pointing to the girl layed out on the bed who Patty was happily drawing giraffes on. "Give her a few minutes." Casey said, laughing alittle. Liz shrugged as a way of saying ok. Soon, Soul and Maka arrived and Ash was still passed out with Patty coloring her previously drawn giraffes.

"So how do you like being a student so far?" Maka asked Casey as they all started talking. Well all minus Ash and Patty. "Oh they've been pretty interesting. And fun. Its definatly not like our old school, and i cant wait to see what happens on the mission." Casey replied with a smile. "How did you two meet anyways? You seem different from eachother, even if theyre are some things you do alike." Soul asked. "Yeah i was wondering that too." Maka smiled. Casey smiled at the thought, "Its actually kind of interesting."

(A/N: ohhhhh cliff hanger AGAIN)


End file.
